


Little Gifts

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [18]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving, Jewelry, Long-Distance Relationship, Not Beta Read, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: Nathan has a meaningful gift to give to Evgenia.
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Evgenia Medvedeva
Series: Quarantink Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Little Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of quarantink, the prompt today was earrings! I had another idea for it that I might write someday, but I didn't have the energy to write today. I thought this could be cute though, so I went with this. I hope you enjoy!

Evgenia squealed with joy as she opened the small box. In the box lay a pair of dangle earrings, which had little cameo pieces of Sailor Moon. She smiled brightly and immediately took them out of the box to put on. Her gift giver smiled as well, seeing her so happy with the present.

"Thank you so much, Nathan! These are so pretty!" She beamed, having already managed to put the new pieces of jewelry on.

"They're to congratulate you on making the lead role in Prism on Ice. I know you've worked really hard this season, and seeing this go well for you makes me so happy. You really deserve it." Nathan spoke very sincerely, he really admired her for all her hard work.

In return, she grinned and gave him a tight hug, which he returned. They took a moment to just enjoy the contact, they didn't get to see each other in person often, so what would normally be small touches or physical gestures of affection became more drawn out. Long-distance relationships sucked sometimes, but each of them fully believed the other was worth the struggles that came with distance.


End file.
